futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Surviving Nations
2013 *Congress temporarily avoided the fiscal cliff. Months of debate is scheduled and the debt ceiling has been raised with an agreement by mid-spring. *The Recession ends as President Obama noticed increase rise of oil production in the Alaskan region since 2008. Fracking the ice caused a small oil boom in Alaska, though it environmentally damaged the region. *Israel-Palestine conflict ends when the Hammas rebel are destroyed. *The Chinese government begins secretly funding its new bio-warfare program as a precaution. 2014 The Z-virus *The US begins paying off its massive national debt of 15.8 trillion dollars when Barack Obama pass new reform laws to pay off debt by eliminating income taxes on all Americans living in poverty and creating new jobs using the green sector (Republican dominated House of Senate propose the law with some Democratic support). *The Himalayan glaciers begin to dry up causing the holy Indian rivers to slowly dry up too. This summer was the first summer in which the arctic is near ice-free. UN summit meets in Sydney discussing of the increasing and unexpected global warming affecting many regions of the globe. The US, EU, China, and India agree to cut down emissions by 60% within 2025. *Egyptian conflict ends as President Mohammad Morsi agrees to lower his power though his followers doubt him. *The Russian discover a new bacteria deep within the Siberian methane tundra in which global warming was the only way the virus was able to thaw out. The Russian exchange the bacteria with the Chinese and begins investigations in private. *The Freedom Tower in New York is complete, becoming the tallest tower in America. 2015 *January 8, A week from New Year's, Dr. Lui Xiang discovered the bacteria to be a virus able to kill a subject within 120 hours. During a test, the subject appears more and more aggressive within the first hours of the stage and soon homicidal as the virus direct the hypothalamus area of the brain and targets anger and hunger while shutting down pain and intelligence. Within the second stage,12 hours, the subject has virtually no intelligence or is no longer able to function properly and is being driven by hunger and anger. Within the third stage, 110 hours, the subject starts to shut down slowly starting with the nervous system and the digestive system. Slowly, the subject completely dies. *January 9, the virus, dubbed Z-virus, as to relation to the zombie-like symptoms, is to be locked deep beneath the earth privately. A false move is made causing the virus to spill into the entire lab through the ventilation system. Within 5 hours, hundreds of people were sent to the medical room as they felt, sick, nauseous, and unfocused. Within ten hours, hundreds of people began "eating" the doctors as these people no longer have control. The Chinese Center for Disease Prevention shuts down the entire building and quarantine it. *January 10, the Z-virus escapes through the black market trade in which China is the largest organ donner and civilians near the building. Outbreaks occur in many places around the globe but was quarantined and put under control from public. *January 21, the outbreaks becomes frequent, almost every hour. 1,000 or more are reported mysterously dead. President Obama takes notice of this, since the recession is over, and slowly pressuring the borders and increasing security in trade and in major American cities across th east and west coast without stirring up the public much. Media declares the virus to be similar to H1N1, a minor virus, to control protesters pleading as the end of the world, though many governments knew that the virus is extremely dangerous. *January 22, a major outbreak occurred in London in which the European Centre for Disease Control and Prevention was unable to contorl the outbreak in the London Bridge Hospital. The British police and army was unable to control the outbreak as many are puzzled to detect which civilian was infected(the first stage) or not. Within hours, a quarter of the city was shut down and quarantined. The British Parliament was evacuated temporarily to Canterbury until the outbreak was controlled. Public notice was upon and mass hysteria begins in Britain. *January 23, many nations called upon martial law as the news reach worldwide. Major US cities had to be heavily guarded as protesters march along streets. An emergency meeting is held in New York for another UN meeting. NATO and G8 agrees to share technology in order to eliminate the virus and the outbreaks. President Obama rapidly increase security in its borders and cities and funds the Center for Disease Control. Mass hysteria grips the world in fear though, security was able to control most protests. North Korea closed borders and begins isolationism. *January 24, A major outbreak occurred in Berlin and was unable to cease the spread. The infected viscously controlled the city within 16 hours and spread to neighboring towns and cities. With the lost of Berlin as an example, nations begin isolationism and increase security. Protest in China had gone so bad ,as the bio-warfare program had gone to public and many believing the program created the virus, protesters looted and burned buildings in Beijing, Shanghai, Nanjing, Xining, Chengdu, and Hong Kong, even spreading the virus further in China. 100,000 are claimed dead while thousands more are claimed infected. *January 25, The US creates a barrier along its northern border against Canada's increasing infected. The Southern wall is being built to protect the southern states from fleeing Mexican refugees. Much of Eastern coast of China is infected or dead thanks to massive protest and increase military fighting against civilians. An outbreak in Miami in 5:32 PM, cause the city evacuation and quarantined for five days until 45,000 infected were dead and inspected. The black market collapsed and global trade and air transportation nearly ceased to prevent further spreading. A Second Great Depression begins. *January 26, gun ownership in the US dramatically increase as many "end of the world" followers prepare for the end. In Europe, Germany is quickly evacuated but further increase the number of infected in central Europe as the Z-virus jump to uninfected civilians fleeing to other nations. Unemployment in the US drops to 4.7% as the US Congress pass a temporary law stating that all unemployed citizens must work within the northern wall or building the southern wall in the Rio Grande river, though many are paid with minimum wages, the economy improved a bit. The Alaskan border is being secured. *January 27, Beijing falls as citizens tries to crumble the communist government for betraying the people and privately making bio-weapons. Tibet declares itself independent from all the chaos and begins bringing in Chinese refugees. India suffered a massive outbreak as Chinese refugees flee south of the Himalayas, spreading the disease and north to Vladivostok, Russia; starting the Siberian evacuation to the cold Tundra up north. *January 28, the population drops to 6.8 billion, 300 million dead or infected. Britain creates a safe zone in Inverness and the Isle of Man. Mexico suffered a great loss in the Battle of Mexico City, as the infected swallowed up half the Mexican military at present. Brazil loss Rio de Janeiro and Sao Paulo thanks to poor planing and strategy but manage to create a large safe zone in Manaus and Brasilia. Canada manage to create a refugee zone from west of Ontario but loss the eastern provinces such as Quebec, Ontario, and Nova Scotia. Vancouver becomes the new capitol of Canada. The surviving infected in Miami manage to spread to much of southern Florida. A blockade is being built across Mayport to Williston. The US Army around the world is being evacuated to mainland USA for security in major cities and border inspection. Submarines become the main transport and trade between nations. Communications are limited to most of NATO, Western Russia, some G8 nations, and Eastern Australia. Much of Honshu is infected thanks to the low gun ownership of Japan and unexpected outbreaks in Tokyo. *January 29, The infected breech the Florida wall. Western Russia fair well as a blockade west of the Urals is made as well as as a blockade in the East European border. Madrid, Paris Prague, much of the Middle East, and much of populated Africa (seeking refugees) fall to the infected. Yucatan is considered a safe zone for fleeing Mexicans in southern Mexico. Much of Central America, and Gran Columbian region fell thanks to poor equipment and unexpected outbreaks in Bogota and Belize City. Wellington was soon infected as fleeing Australians seek refuge to the tiny island chain. North Korea and South Korea sought a similar fate but small safe zones are being built as refugee camps. * January 30, In the USA, Florida, Georgia, and Alabama are considered infected or mostly infected states. Much of the US Army is moved into these states but failed to create a barrier to slow the infected's movement. By now, 1 billion is considered dead or infected, POP:6.1 billion survivors. European nations relocate their governments in old, medieval castles that are in great use as refugee camps. Fleeing African tribes cause a massive spread of the Z-virus into other nations causing the death of millions. US and Canada work together to fight off the infected using slow-ammunition guns and artillery that use the least amount of oil as resources dwindle. Factories across the US re-open and unemployment nearly evaporates, a level not seen since WW2. Nearly Everyone begins contributing to fight off the Z-virus victims. *February 1, A stalemate in South Carolina and Kentucky brought up a chance for the USA. The infected begins a drive through the Slavik nations. Iceland stops receiving refugees and isolates itself from the world as fear of being infected itself though remains contact with the US and Canada. Pacific islands become infected as millions flee there which cause a high chance of infection. Manila becomes infected as South East Asians flee to uninfected areas by boat. Afghanistan becomes agree from the massive Pakistan citizens spreading the virus into their homeland. Northern France becomes a wasteland. *February 2, Monterrey becomes a hope as Mexican garrisons fought off the infected and secured the city within a few hours. Yucatan declares itself independent from Mexico as lack of communications made the new nation to believe Mexico is doomed. Half of Cuba is doomed but an American aid is sent to Havana to relinquish the city from the infected. Rome and Vatican City is isolated from the world. 1.6 billion dead or infected, leaving a population of 5.5 billion survivors. Indian theater isn't doing well when fighting in the Deccan Plateau. Sri Lanki is declared a refugee for most Indians. The remaining US milita in Hawaii was overrun by the infected. *February 3, A second emergency UN meeting is held in New York. Every surviving nation agrees to defend each other untill the Z-virus kills all the infected. Migration must stop to prevent the spread of disease. New temporary laws is held to ensure increase border control for all surviving nations. The US Army cross the St. Lawrence Wall to aid the Quebecans, though many joined the US to fight against a common enemy. Nova Scotia is annexed into the US as a state. Because of the vast territory of Russia, many Russians could not control so much lands at once which cause the vast spread of the disease in Siberia. *February 4, The Center of Disease Control remove the last infected in Florida. The US sends massive aid to Canada and Mexico once the US is secured. The US economy begins to stabilize as the Alaskan oil fracking becomes the world's largest producer of oil. Russia begins driving the remaining army with much force to Yekaterinburg and begins its drive to Kamchatka. 2.4 billion people are dead or infected leaving a population of 4.7 billion people left. *February 5, The US/Mexican joint reach Mexico City and begins a large clean up of infected and dead bodies. The spread of infection begins to slow down. The Andes and the Amazon becomes the safe zones of South America. France and the rest of the EU defend their safe zones until the infected dies off as well as India and many South-Asian nations. Many Japanese took shelter on the island of Hokkaido. Sub-Saharan Africa begins receiving aid from the UN. *February 6, The liberation of Ontario begins. In the Euro-zone, Millions of the infected begins to die (life span of 120 hours) as the spread of the virus slowed down because of isolationism in castles and safe zones. Russia delayed another attack in Siberia and instead move into a defensive mode creating a barrier from the southern Urals to the northern provinces of Siberia. American forces in southern Mexico liberates many port cities. *February 7-10, Contact with Yucatan began, but the nation remained independent. Almost a billion infected died as many nations began defending safe zones without spreading the virus further. Dead bodies are so abundant, many survivors just dump them into the ocean leaving a clog of bodies piling up on the sea surface. *March 25 : The last of the infected is killed. 2.5 billion died leaving 4.6 billion alive. The Earth is so war-torn, recovery teams are sent out globally. Isolated nations began trading and making contact. The UN is re-established to fit in new nations and establish new power. 2017 Re-establishment (Epilogue) *After almost two years of recovery and re-establishment, the World is re-established. North American nations are annexed into the US, mainly because all of their economies collapsed or dwindling populations such as Canada could not support itself. The Amazonian Republic is established, Manaus being the capitol. The Amazonian makes up much of the Amzon Jungle. The Andic Union(Santiago being the capitol) formed when Chile began searching for survivors. Chile was the only nation in South America to be untouched. Many surviving communities in Patagonia are welcomed into Chile. Soon, surviving communities across the Andes Mountains are reformed into the Andic Union. The African Union is formed to unite the remaining African governments and united as one to built up the economy and recolonize southern Africa. The remaining EU nations are uniting to eliminate isolationism of nations in Europe and provide relief efforts to all the Euro-zone. Russia is allowed to annex Eastern Slavik wastelands, East Mongolia, and Machuria. A unified Korean Republic is established after a brief Second Korean War in July, 2016. The Republic of Tibet annex Urghyr and West Mongolia knowing the end of China. Sri Lanki and Indonesia began recolonizing foreign territory. The Arab Federation is formed from surviving nations of the middle east. The Turkic Confederation is formed from surviving or untouched Central Asian nations whom want to unite to expand their power and land, now expanding to Iranian wastelands. Some nations such as Australia did not change its land area. *Survival areas with more than 100,000 people are considered as undecided since these survival groups are unclaimed. Land disputes with other tribes are common to them. The UN will aid them to form civilizations and united nations for the following years. *The United States becomes the most populated nation on Earth with 780 million citizens, thanks to massive amount of immigration throughout the world. New York becomes the most populated city once again. The US stayed status as a superpower, even a hyperpower as the US retains the most powerful defense, artillery, infantry, air and sea power, and weaponry available. With the slowly dwindling Alaskan oil. The US use conservative green technology in major cities and communities. Slowly, America rebuilt much of its Latin American territories as these suffered the most. The US maintained communications with nations via the Internet. *Russia becomes the second leading powerhouse of the changed Earth. During the Global Panic, Russia maintained much of the western borders from spreading the disease to major cities such as Novgorod or Moscow. During the "3rd" World War, as many referred to it as war reached globally, Russia secured much of its western borders and closed borders with many neighboring European and Caucasus nations. Though its western provinces was secured, Russia suffered heavy damage east of the Urals as Siberia becomes a major battlefield. The Battle of Yekaterinburg was the most famous as it was the first win for the Russians which caused a domino affect leading up to an infection-free nation by June 2015. *Indonesia becomes the third leading nation after the WW3. Only the island of Java and half of Sumatra was infected but was quickly suppressed meaning only 25 million people died. Indonesia maintained its economy by gathering the unemployed into stationed factories and maintaining a sustainable and self-efficient nation. *The Andic Union survived well and receives good support of immigration from former Argentina and wasteland Uruguay. With the highest population in South America, the nation provides manufacturing and business wealth causing a boost in its economy. *New Organizations formed as well, such as the new Northern Alliance. The US, Europa, Russia, Japan, and the Korean Republic formed the NA to re-establish trade, communications, and power and bring back what was once NATO. *The Pan-Asiatic Union is formed between the Turkic Confederacy, Arab, Tibet, Sri Lanki, and some Southeast Asian nations. This alliance was formed right after the NA was establish. These nations offer free trade to diminish debt and regain their lost economies. *The Southern Atlantic Treaty Organization or SATO was formed in October 2017 between the Andic Union, Amazonian Republic, and the African Union. *Peace will be retained until WW4 stirred it up... Category:Scenario